The Chips Are Down!
The Chips Are Down! is the 24th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Before Cyril Sneer can sell his feeble potato chip plant to Mr. Knox, he desperately needs to increase his sales figures. So he and the Pigs hold a phony contest for a new bike. Bert gets sucked into the contest and wastes all his money on it... until the Pigs screw up on the assembly line. Plot Like most other geniuses, Cyril hits the wall on occasion. His latest scheme, thought, resuscitates him swiftly as he creates a giveaway where a Blue Phantom bicycle can be won. While placing game pieces in bags of his horrendous-tasting potato chips, he ensures that that final piece can never be found. Bert, however, is bound and determined to find it which causes him to become addicted to this pernicious snack food. Bert's zealousness to win the Blue Phantom causes him to eat, drink and sleep the chips while Ralph and Melissa worry about this unhealthy addiction. As soon as Bert runs short on funds, he resorts to other tactics, such as selling his prized possessions. Meanwhile, Cyril ensures that the public never gets what they want so he can remain as a rich and dastardly tycoon (which is extremely illegal). Finally, Bert manages to win the Blue Phantom but he discovers his victory is pyrrhic as he has lost a lot more in obtaining the "victory" than he considered possible (biting off more than you can chew, as it were). Thus, we see Bert engage in a repentance process as he vows to eschew Cyril's horrific combinations of potato chips. Characters * Bert * Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Mr. Knox * Melissa * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Mr. Willow * Woodchuck Berry (mentioned) Songs * Restless in the Night * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * This episode has subtle messages against drugs and contest scams. * First appearance of Mr. Willow, owner of Willow's General Store, and voiced by Carl Banas. * Michael Magee is credited as the voice of Snag, who does not appear in this episode. * At the end of this episode Cyril is seen turning green when he feels sick. The last time he turned green was in Last Legs. * Bert has a Mickey Mantlepiece baseball card, a parody of Mickey Mantle. Coincidentally, Mickey Mantle is also parodied as Mickey Mantlepiece on The Flintstones. * Bert mentions he has a Woodchuck Berry guitar pick. Berry himself would later appear in Second Chance! * The flavors Cyril Sneer had with his chips are Turnip & Sardine, Fried Egg & Broccoli and Sour Cream and Liver. It's probably because of his cigars that he'd lost the sense of taste! * No narration is used in this episode. Quotes :Cyril: Those pigs had better come up with a better way to get rid of those chips, or I'll turn them into chops! :Pig One: We'd better get that winning piece back, pronto! :Pig Two: Yeah... before the boss makes snack food... out of us! :Cyril: Alright, give me the bad news. How much did the ad campaign cost? I can take it. :Cedric: Okay Pop. $473,292,33. :Cyril: I CAN'T TAKE IT! :Cyril: About time! What's for dinner? :Pig One: Tuna and potato chip casserole! :Pig Two: Escalope, cinammon and lima bean potato chips! :Pig Three: And imitation bacon potato chip and marshmallow pie! :Cyril: Ooh... I feel sick! (turns green and keels over) Gallery Bert sick.jpg|Bert feeling under the weather 03E21276-6086-4A4C-99EC-C01A8ABE3A50.png 346C4220-C316-4C49-87D9-163EC62344E4.jpeg 59333D45-C170-42F7-8EC5-CBE99D5872B4.jpeg 365EF3C5-D054-4C74-A1BD-14B36034E2D6.png E67138A2-26CB-4C6F-80D8-48A1D2BA03BB.png The Pigs 6.jpg B2127813-6FA8-48D7-AF31-58FC17FD1589.png 16 - Cyril Turns Green When He Feels Sick.png 34B2E706-9DA2-4333-A395-CD47C601B4E8.png 0BEB5128-7D5F-4483-B98C-A8596A65B781.png 11DA9518-35E0-42B6-BDE5-59E03277988B.png D626A864-D854-41D7-98CC-197756FE8482.png E947ED96-40B0-40D8-8BB8-9C1789A1BD91.png C1AC360F-D328-4AE1-B83C-04C61CB0CC70.png 3461BF44-425C-43AD-92A5-17942ADEB11C.png 00BFA0A2-9ACE-4BEE-94A2-CA84906BC888.png 7FA7C4E6-7E46-4F42-BF7F-022AF4C6EFA1.png EAE05BCA-9A99-4FE0-8FA5-6D07D75FD1EF.png 632A8770-A6E7-4DDA-8DE9-A04642E70035.png B81D80FE-03BF-47A2-8B63-88410C4F0AA2.jpeg Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes